Cyberia - Milestone 29
The Cyberia Weapon lays just within your reach, so long as you can get the elevator to its chamber working. Once you do reach it, though, you will find more than one surprise waiting for you. 'Walkthrough' 'The Weapons Elevator' Upon entering the elevator, have Zak check the panel to his right. The exterior is all smashed up, so have him use his BLADES MRI to look beneath the plating. You'll find a set of four switches, each of them controlling one of the pistons above. Pressing one will cause the corresponding piston to rise up, and then slowly lower back to its original position. The goal for this final puzzle is to have all four of the pistons line themselves up between the dashes along the pressure channel. Due to their variation in size, each of the pumps all fall at different speeds, and you will have to figure out the proper order and and length to press them. If you can manage to line them all up perfectly, they will lock into place and the elevator will take you down to the lowest level of the complex. 'The Weapons Chamber' Zak steps out into a massive chamber. Walking along the platform, he notices a large, enigmatic entity hovering several feet in the air. It is none other than the weapon he has been sent to find - the Cyberion. :Zak -''' What the hell is this thing? To Zaks surprise, the weapon responds. :'Cyberion -' Query: What is your form? :'Zak -' You... you speak? :'Cyberion -' Self-Unit communicates speech with form. What is your form? :'Zak -' My form is human. :'Cyberion -' Yes, human, but what is form identification? :'Zak -' Oh, my name. I'm Zak, who are you? :'Cyberion -' Self-Unit Scientists Project. :'Zak -' That's a hell of a name. Can you see me? Visual? :'Cyberion -' Self-Unit sees Zak-Body, Zak-Body sees Self-Unit. Suddenly, Zak receives a transmission from Devlin. :'Devlin -' Zak, you there? :'Zak -' Yeah, I read you. :'Devlin -' You made it, eh? I knew you were the right man for the job. :'Zak -' Devlin, this weapon... It's unbelievable! It's sentient! :'Devlin -' Really? It's too bad then. :'Zak -' What? :'Devlin -' That it's only going to be sentient for another minute. :'Zak -' What are you talking about? :'Devlin -' You got it backwards, Zak. That thing isn't the weapon, you are. Adios, pal. Devlin cuts the transmission. Zak shouts out in anger, realizing that he's been nothing more than a pawn for the FWA. :'Cyberion -' Detect radio activation. Micronic thermo-nuclear device in Zak-Body. Device detonation threshold in 60 second time units. :'Zak -' Son of a bitch! :'Cyberion -' Zak-Body, device detonation will cease all life functions. :'Zak -' We're both gonna die... :'Cyberion -' Zak-Body lives. Query: Self-Unit lives? :'Zak -' You're more alive than most of the people I know... :'Cyberion -' Query: Zak-Body can survive if merge with Self-Unit. Device detonation threshold in 30 second time units. Zak-Body will survive if merge with self! With no other options left and the clock ticking, Zak must head down the platform to the Cyberion and initiate the final milestone. '''Possible Deaths *If Zak waits too long after the devices activation, or tries to leave the area, the bomb will detonate and destroy the entire complex. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough